


在家

by Miaomiaow



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaomiaow/pseuds/Miaomiaow
Relationships: GaoHanyu/JiXiaobing
Kudos: 3





	在家

偷偷跑出来的展耀捂得严严实实，带的口罩遮挡住了大半个脸，再加上一个黑框眼镜，展耀相信，没有人能认出自己，更何况，天天穿蓝色长风衣的展博士偷出来一件纯白色羽绒服，把帽子一戴，嘿，我就是这条路上防范最严实的崽。

等白羽瞳一回头，“展耀，吃饭了”  
没人理？？  
“展耀？？”  
这只猫溜出去了？？

在鱼下锅的时候，还和展耀说让他洗手准备，也就是说从那次说完话之后算起，展耀轻声换衣服，拿上手机，再慢慢走出去不引起自己的注意大概需要8~10分钟，鱼炸好十分钟，做酱汁三分钟，把糖醋酱汁浇上鱼端出来一分三十秒。  
白羽瞳摘下围裙，套上外套就往出走，也就是展耀从出门到现在应该五分钟左右。这只懒猫一般二楼也会坐电梯下楼，但是今天，整栋楼上的人们都因为肺炎宅在家，也就是电梯会在一层和顶层，电梯到六层大概要二十五秒，这只笨猫为了排除等电梯的时候被抓回去的情况，肯定走了楼梯。不经常锻炼的猫用他最快的速度下六楼也要两三分钟，白羽瞳跑下楼梯到四楼，果然发现落了灰的栏杆上有一个手印，等白羽瞳飞下楼，就追回来了三分钟，三分钟左右的路程，这只猫会去哪呢？

三分钟，三！分！钟！

“展小猫，你完了！！！”

果然！跑到停车场，兰博基尼好像看到了主人，还闪了闪灯，白羽瞳用迅雷不及掩耳盗铃小叮当铃铃铃之势打开副驾驶的门。  
“展小猫，厉害了你” 车门打开，灌进来冷飕飕的风然展耀打了个哆嗦，一脸坏笑的白羽瞳恶狠狠的瞪着展耀  
“我，那个” 理不直气也壮的猫毫不犹豫的瞪回去，“我就想出去转转”  
“那你上我车干嘛”  
“我想开车出去转转不行吗” 听出展耀话中带的点微微的心虚。  
白羽瞳？？

“你开车看墙撞墙，看树撞树，你想去哪，还有，你又偷我车钥匙”  
？还偷我衣服  
“我哪偷了，我光明正大的拿……” 话还没说完，白羽瞳就偷偷亲了下展耀的耳垂，耳朵以肉眼可见速度红起来之后，白羽瞳还不怀好意的冲着红的滴血的耳朵吹了口气。  
“你光明正大，耳朵红什么呀”  
“我……”  
“肺炎这么严重，就你这小身子板，你还往外跑，胆子挺大啊” 当个男朋友，操着老母亲的心，白羽瞳累啊。  
“我都在家闷了三天了，太无聊了，再说，我都戴口罩了”  
“哪次流感你避过去了，好不容易没有案子，还不在家好好待着”  
“那我也不能连个门都不出吧，你还能出门买个菜呢” 白羽瞳靠的越来越近，展耀说话的声音也越来越小，“你…你干什么”

“你觉得无聊，就干点有意思的呗”

白羽瞳的脸慢慢靠近，展耀面无表情往后躲了躲，车里的空间阻挡了展耀的行动，鼻息交错间，对着白羽瞳冷峻的脸，展耀心中泛起的热浪暖热了全身，好像整个人都变软了。

“你干什么”  
“当然是干点想干的事啊”  
白羽瞳低下头吻了吻展耀明亮的眸子，看着展耀纯真的大眼睛，好像自己在干什么十恶不赦的事，整理了整理展耀掉到前面的碎发，细细摩挲过展耀的脸颊。  
“白！羽！瞳” 展耀用力推了推小白炽热的胸膛，手腕却被牢牢抓住压在脸侧。  
“别闹，回去——”  
“不行，不听话的坏孩子要被惩罚”，边说边亲了亲展耀的耳侧  
“猫儿~” 白羽瞳这声让展耀感觉白家小老虎收起了锋利的爪子甚至藏好了冷峻的棱角，整个人暖洋洋的，格外温暖还稍带点委屈，可是明明是疑问的语气却又藏着展耀不可能不答应的笃定。 说完充满笑意的眼神炙热的看着展耀，展耀瞪了白羽瞳一眼，满眼娇媚低下头，嗯 是默认了。

看着展耀红了脸，就知道他的脑子里充斥着曾经那些波澜壮阔、此起彼伏的记忆，突然可以满足点刺激的恶趣味，白羽瞳好像有点急不可耐。  
“猫儿~”  
“小耀~”  
“展博士~” 低沉的嗓音中带着点沙哑，声声中溢满了情欲，称呼虽温柔却怎么有点调情的意味。  
展耀羞的不行，鼻腔中挤出一句“哼”，白羽瞳认为，这只猫，在勾引我。

冬天穿的衣服太多，已经快爆炸的白羽瞳给展耀脱完羽绒服就没了耐性，用力一扯，衬衣的扣子向四周蹦开。衣服窸窸窣窣落了地。欺身压上去，在展耀眼角留下一个湿润的吻，然后一寸、一寸的向下移，吻过高挺的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇，嶙峋的锁骨，然后落在那一点梅。白羽瞳用力吻了一下，用舌头把花蕊压下去，又用牙齿轻轻叼出来。那一点变得殷红，慢慢变硬，逐渐盛开。涨大了一圈的小花上布满了浅浅的牙印和水渍，而另一边依然是淡粉色。

“啊……小~白 嗯 另一边，另一边……也要” 忍不住的轻哼从喉间溢出。快感顺着血液冲上大脑，展耀紧紧抓住小白的肩，粉红的舌尖从轻启的嘴唇中扫过，看得白羽瞳热血沸腾，但是这个坏人并没有理会小猫的要求。

车里狭小的空间让展耀无处可逃，四周充斥的都是小白情欲的气息。白羽瞳不安分的手指熟练的点燃了展耀，整个身体好像有电流通过，紧握的手指在白羽瞳肩上留下几道红印，快感，从身体深处爆炸开来。

探寻着一路向下的手感受到了炙热那处早已鼓鼓囊囊，那双修长的手一只抚着小红梅，感受着他不断变硬，另一只在那一团庞然大物上画圈圈，展耀被围攻得邪火乱窜，白羽瞳却不让他舒服，隔靴搔痒让展耀小幅度的扭动，想追寻快感，再更多一点，如此香艳的画面让白羽瞳有点把持不住。

释放出小小耀，白羽瞳用布满茧子的手缓缓抚上去，，突然暴露在空气中与冰冷的空气亲密接触又被滚烫的大手缠上，展耀不主的在白羽瞳怀里打着颤，白羽瞳用手指堵住马眼。  
“唔，白…啊，你 别~太过分”

手指上粗糙的茧子在顶部摩擦着，展耀的眼眶红的不行，可是白羽瞳好像并不满意，自顾自的揉捏了一会，又碰了碰两个蛋蛋，  
“嗯~我们，啊 回去—回……再~嗯…啊……”

再不上白羽瞳可以叫柳羽瞳了。

“别挣扎了猫，你这里可不是这么说的” 白羽瞳双膝挤进展耀两腿间，故意按了按，“都这么硬了呢”  
炙热的大手钻进两股间，揉搓着细腻的臀肉，还不怀好意的划过翕张微红的小穴，“都湿了呢，是不是早就想要了 ”

“别——啊 润滑” 还试图逃脱的展耀用力推了推，看着装作一本正经的展耀，白羽瞳勾了勾嘴唇，难耐的小猫已经下意识把硬挺在粗糙的衣料上磨蹭，一脸严肃的将自己的情色蹭到白羽瞳的身上。  
白羽瞳打开暗格，将半管润滑剂淋上性器，看着从沟壑之间慢慢流到小穴的润滑剂留下的水痕，用手指蹭了一点，抹到展耀的胸口，把整个乳首弄得湿湿嗒嗒。  
“唔，羽瞳…嗯…好痒”

看着彻底进入状态的展耀，“自己揉一揉，碰碰他，就不痒啦”  
展耀真的用手轻轻抚上胸部，可是并没有什么动作，白羽瞳拉着展耀的手，慢慢抚摸着，拽起那一点，在展耀喊疼之前松开，喊疼的声音变成了短促的呻吟。  
“小展哥哥舒服吗？”  
趁着展耀还在愣神，一根手指突然伸入 “嗯~”  
“好紧啊，这么久了小展哥哥一点都没有松啊”  
“你……你闭嘴…啊” 又两根手指插入，后穴夹紧了不断搅动的几根手指，身体的主人再也压制不住翻卷而来的喘息，展耀能感受到三根手指贴着肠壁张开，又合拢，甚至把手指弯曲摩擦，一点点的找那个小凸起，再难找的地方让白羽瞳耐心寻找也无法隐藏，稍加力气按下去，“白……不要，嗯……别，按”  
“我在按啊，看来小猫需求有点多啊”  
“混…… 啊~” 又是一次用力，想说的话变成一声高亢的呻吟传出来  
“知道错了吗”  
展小猫的脑子早已被情欲充斥，白羽瞳在说什么根本听不清楚。  
可是刚刚来势汹汹的动作突然停了下来，三根手指围绕花心转动、摩擦，却始终没有来个痛快。  
“羽瞳……”  
“疫情这么严重还瞎跑，知道错了吗” 白羽瞳手指尖轻轻滑过敏感点，让展耀微微抬起腰，嗯嗯啊啊的想要更多，可是快感没有按照想象中的到来。  
“说错了” 白羽瞳的魔爪一巴掌打在展耀屁股上，力道不大，可是声音很响，从小没有被打过的好孩子突然脑子懵了一下，委屈巴巴的小脸怎么都有一种让人施虐的感觉，“啪！啪！啪！”连着三下越来越重，“错了吗”  
“呼…白……白…啊，你”  
“嗯……啊，错了错了，我……啊”，两个人都没想到，在手掌和屁股亲密接触的时候指尖正好压上G点，让展耀顿时冲上云霄，突如其来的快感和羞耻感让小猫的眼泪哗啦哗啦的往下掉，整只猫像刚刚从水里捞出来，然后整个人窝在白羽瞳的胸肌上当鸵鸟。

“猫儿？？”  
“你……你欺负人” 还带着抽抽搭搭的哽咽声。  
“对不起，对不起，不哭了啊” 看着展耀微红的眼圈，胸前的水润和红肿的乳头，想狠狠欺负！！

趁着小猫不注意，巨大猛的进入一半。  
“啊~你 呃，你出去…啊……你…嗯”

可是迅猛的小小白突然降了速度，缓缓之间好像还打着转，似乎为了让展耀体验这种磨人的感觉，一点一点把空气压缩，挤跑，又慢慢抽出来，退到穴口，再来一次。  
“小白……不要……”  
“不要吗”  
“要，嗯……想要你”  
白羽瞳掐着展耀的细腰，微微沉下身子，狠狠cao进去，把展耀整个身体顶到后座上。  
“啊~~”  
压下身子的白家小老虎守住的猎物终于上钩了，打桩一般大力抽插起来。  
“小……白，太，太…快……快了，太……快 啊” 一点准备都没有的展小猫连嘴唇都咬不住，呻吟声从唇齿间溢出来。  
“小耀咬的我好紧啊”  
肢体交错之间，展耀眯着眼，为了逃离白羽瞳太炽热的目光，展耀扭头看向窗外，却看到了自己眼中的欲望和白羽瞳不断抽插的巨大，从没有看着自己失去理智的样子，这个样子太过陌生，而看着的时候小小白在身体里的感觉更加明显，敏感的展耀把头转回来，心想刚刚的那个一定不是展耀。  
感受到了展耀的收缩，“这个时候还有时间走神？”  
白羽瞳捻住红红的乳尖，又碰了碰夹在两人之间的小小展。  
“受不了了？”  
整个脑子里充斥的都是好爽，展耀根本听不清白羽瞳在说什么，只能清晰的感受到白羽瞳的巨大搅出淅淅沥沥的水声  
可恶的白羽瞳堵住能释放的小口，“就罚猫儿不许射好了”  
没了尖牙利嘴的小猫在这种时候都能表现出单纯和无辜，可是一秒之后  
“啊哈……白羽……” 把展耀上半身抬起来，小小白进入了更深的地方，爽的展耀脚尖都蜷缩起来，整个人都在打颤。  
“好舒服，好……爽 啊……小白，嗯……好……啊” 情动的小白又猛又快，“要……要坏了……小白，轻……轻点……轻啊，啊”

每一次摩擦带来的快感让展耀无法忍受，“小……白，射……让我，嗯……快，让我……射 啊~”

“快了，快了，等我一起” 两个人快要着火了一般。  
放开了的小白专注于那一点，猛的冲刺了几下，展耀后穴拼命收缩着，把滚烫的小蝌蚪挤到肠道中，展耀的精液射到小白的羽绒服上。  
“啊啊……好棒……是……小白的……”

等白羽瞳缓过神，洗车行没开门，干洗店也没开门，白洁癖发作，“姐，我要换车！！”

其实只是觉得这车空间实在有点小，并且开始谋划下一次的车zhen


End file.
